


aghn:)

by pastelwars



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: god





	aghn:)

"You're going on a date tonight, Melone," Prosciutto calls out to him, not bothering to look up from the pot he's stirring.  
  
"Oh? I haven't heard,"  
  
"Well now you have." Prosciutto replies, annoyed, and he seems like he doesn't want to say anymore than he has to.  
  
"Sorry, but I haven't really been in the mood for blind dates lately,"  
  
"Oh, it's not a blind date. It's with someone you know,"  
  
"...? Ah, Melanie, huh? She's cute, but that doesn't mean I'll date her - or that you should get seduced into setting this up for me," Prosciutto doesn't say anything in return, but turns to glare at Melone, who's sitting on the couch with his laptop. It's not really a response, but it's enough for him to get the message that that last statement was wrong.

" _Anyways,_ " he sighs. "It's at the restaurant over by the butcher shop. 7'o clock _sharp,_ you hear me?"

"Aye aye," Melone isn't stoked for this, that much is obvious. But Prosciutto went out of his way to set this up, which is, to say the least, unusual of him. And rejecting and refusing him isn't the best idea (Melone, fortunately, hasn't been on the receiving end because of this, but he's seen the others get scolded for not listening). Prosciutto wouldn't really do anything serious, but he is scary when he's mad, so Melone decides to go.

He picks out an outfit that's not considered plain by any standards, but a bit more normal than what he'd usually wear for a date or a fling. If anyone who knows him sees that, they'd probably understand that Melone isn't serious about this, just going to say hi, get to know each other, have dinner, and then come home. Just to get Prosciutto off his back. But, alas, who knows if aforementioned demon is going to be watching this time around, so before he heads off to the restaurant, he goes to a flower shop nearby and picks out some pink roses without thinking.

Without thinking... subconscious tells him to choose the pink, even though he's more of a purple, or just a darker color in general kind of guy. It's weird to think about, but he doesn't want to be late so he pays for the roses and leaves.

The restaurant next to the butcher's shop isn't too fancy, it's very homely and more popular with the locals than the tourists who get their recommendations off travel sites. A lot of the time La Squadra will gather and have dinner there when no one feels like cooking. Nothing like when they usually go to a restaurant—to be close to their target at the time.

But the food there is good and the guys who run the place are part of Passione, too, so they can go there and eat without being on edge talking about more unsavory stories for the dinner table. Captain also said that the macaroni and cheese there is—why now? Why think about her right now, at this moment, just before going on a date? Melone shakes his head to clear his mind of her, pushing open the glass door of the restaurant, to find the guy at the front counter bowing and saying "I've been waiting for you."

The table Prosciutto reserved is in the back of the restaurant, it seems, in the outside area, with the lights hung up all across the little garden they have. There's also a lot of greenery around, presumably been plant there to make it feel a little more nice. In truth, this place is reserved for the more important people, AKA the people of Passione, to talk about important business like assassinations. But when Melone arrives there, instead of some rough mafia leader wanting to talk about his next target, he finds Captain sitting there, looking nervous and drinking some of her juice that's already been served to her.

Melone stands in the doorway to the garden, dumbstruck and mind racing a million miles, wondering why the hell Captain would be here. Captain—his date for tonight? He's not complaining—he would never—but it's just so confusing to him that he doesn't know what to do for a hot second. And then the word 'date' pops up in his head and it makes him blush a little, but he and her have always flirted and teased each other so it's nothing really, right? Right?

Rather than a date, it's more like... a friendly outing together. With them dressed up. In a somewhat fancy restaurant. With one person bringing flowers. With just the two of them. Alone, together. Melone shakes his head to clear his mind again, and puts on a practiced smile before strolling in as casually as he can.

"Hey, beautiful." he starts out, and even for him, it's too cringy and it hurts. "You here alone?"

"M... Melone!" she stammers, surprised (of course), and she somewhat loosens up at the sight of a familiar face. But once it settles in—settling in even deeper—that it's Melone that's her date, her posture stiffens up again slightly. "I _was_ here alone, but not anymore. Lucky for me, too, that I get someone like you to show up." Her smile is a bit forced, too, but it's still pretty, he thinks.

They go silent after that, not exactly sure what to say. What _could_ they say? They both get told by Prosciutto that they're going on a date tonight, which in itself is weird and unusual, but when they show up, they see someone they see everyday? Does this have a deeper meaning? Maybe it doesn't, but if it does... No, it's most likely nothing. Probably.

The waiter comes up and asks them for their orders, and they do so, avoiding each others' gazes awkwardly while making small talk. It trails off and goes cold, though, and once the waiter goes away they fall silent again. Melone isn't one to be quiet, especially around his loved ones, but this is just awkward and it's almost embarrassing and he has no idea what to say at a time like this. He thinks about Prosciutto, about his usage of the word 'date,' of everything leading up to this moment. Does he know? It's not like Melone himself knows, but he has a sinking feeling. He just doesn't want to acknowledge it. But in this moment, it seems like he has no other option but to do so.

"So, um..." Captain's the first one to speak up, having endured the silence a bit worse than the person sitting in front of her. "Do you have anybody you like?"

"Wha—huh?" the question is unexpected, and with this situation, Melone can't help but spit some weird, pitiful noise out instead of his usual cool responses. For some reason, he just can't be smooth. Not in this moment, not in front of her. "I, uh..." he trails off, unable to know how to respond. He wants to say no, but his mouth just won't sound the word out. Maybe there was someone he liked. But who? Well, he does know. But he doesn't _want_ to know. Because it's scary, and for an assassin, Melone hates scary things and avoids them if he can.

"I do," he finally responds, because he knows he can't avoid this scary thing. He bites his lip, almost as if to stop himself from saying anymore. "...Do you?" he looks in her direction, wanting to see her reaction, seeing if she's at a lost for words at his simple question, because he wants to be a little mean to her in return for her simple question. She does get lost, and can't respond, but she does nod her head a little bit, which is telling enough to Melone. An elephant's in the room that everyone's aware of, and God is it huge, but not one single person—especially not the ones on the date—wants to acknowledge. But, now...

"Do you mean... me? Do you like me?" Captain opens her mouth, and Melone's surprised because he certainly could never ask something like that. His eyes finally shoot up to meet hers, and while they're still not meeting his, her face is so red it's like a cherry. Her eyes do eventually land on his, and for a moment, they're silent but finally not awkwardly.

Melone can't speak. His face is so hot, and he can't even _think._ His hand on the table moves, first in a way as if to type on a keyboard, and then to reach for Captain's. His pointer finger gently brushes up against hers, and to his pleasant surprise, she doesn't pull away. He's used to doing this, to other women, but this time it feels so different it's like he's an alien that just landed on Earth.

"Uh," he clears his throat, takes a very quick sip of his water, and breathes out. "...I think so. I mean—I do mean you. I do mean that I... like you," the last part is whispered, but in this small little garden of their own, it's so loud. Captain's fingers under his jumps, but still don't move from their position. Shyly, ever so gently, they lightly intertwine with his. They can't speak. They can't think. Both of their faces are hot and red, but it feels okay. It's embarrassing, but at the same time it's the best feeling in the world. Melone hasn't felt anything like this, and it makes the emotion all the more fresh and exciting.

"Woohoo! Ahaha, daaaamn!" The loud, familiar voice of Formaggio rings out throughout the space, breaking their little world and bringing them back to the restaurant next to the butcher's shop.

"Dammnit, Formaggio, shut the hell up!" Prosciutto—who is standing next to him in the bushes—smacks him on the back of the head with a very harsh smack.

"And that's 50,000 lire gone," Illuso stands up, popping his back, and then pulling out his wallet. Ghiaccio stands up next to him, accepting the lire with grace and a smug grin.

"I know my sister, I knew she'd be the one to make the first move."

"Well, technically, Melone was the one to say he likes her, but since intertwined their hands—fingers, more like—that qualifies as the first move. So, I'll give this win to you." Risotto and Pesci stand up behind them, staying quiet, but Risotto claps and Pesci smiles gently and a little bit embarrassed having been caught.

"...I hate you guys so damn much."


End file.
